


Tattered

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And they finally come together, Continuación de un Kinktober anterior, I skipped the good part, M/M, and yes i meant sex, pain sharing soulmates, sorry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: ¿Por qué se habían negado tanto a aquel pedazo de cielo al alcance de sus dedos?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950058
Kudos: 6





	Tattered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944304) by [ColorZPrincezZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ). 



> Dandole vueltas a las posibilidades sobre que escribir con esta palabra, recordé las pequeñas historias de ABO que había creado el año pasado. Quizás con este nuevo desafio, pueda darles continuidad.
> 
> Siguiendo el dia 7 del Kinktober del año pasado 'Loathe'. Tenemos mas omegaverse.

  1. Wisp



_Tattered_

¿Cómo demonios había pasado aquello? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

No. Ese era el problema. No estaba pensando. Tony había dejado de lado todo pensamiento lógico. Todo carecía de sentido racional cuando de Peter se trataba. Todas las advertencias, la distancia, la falta de atención y carencia de afecto, lo había hecho por una razón; sin importar lo que el universo les dijera, Tony debía ser el adulto responsable, como toda su vida se negó a ser, y cuidar de Peter donde más lo necesitaba. Y eso era su poder de decisión.

Peter era demasiado joven para ser atado a un hombre como él desde tan corta edad. Peter no debía cargar con sus penas, sus problemas, sus faltas ni mucho menos todo el equipaje que conllevaba el permanecer en su vida.

Sí, Tony tenía una válida razón por la cual distanciarse del pequeño.

Razones que fueron lanzadas por el caño, el momento en que Friday le avisó Peter se encontraba escondido en algún lugar de Stark Industries, huyendo de un par de colegas alfas que habían atrapado por accidente el embriagante elixir del almizcle de su sudor.

* * *

Peter parpadeó confundido. Le costaba enfocar la mirada y solo era capaz de discernir el cómodo toque de esponjosas almohadas, plumas parecían sobrevolar a su alrededor; volvería a caer dormido de no ser por el toque fresco y húmedo de un par de labios resecos que admiraban la marca nada clandestina a nivel de su nuca.

—Alfa. —Saludó complacido y sintió antes que escuchar el ronroneo de la risa grave acurrucarse a nivel de la garganta del mayor.

—Buenos días, Peter. —Eran pasadas las dos de la tarde, pero eso a ninguno de los dos les importaba. Horas borrosas se difuminaban bajo sus párpados y ahora solo podían saborear la tranquilidad que sentían al finalmente haber aceptado lo obvio.

Quizás Tony tuvo una aparatosa y llamativa pelea en algún baño de la compañía, pero la seguridad de Peter era primordial. Quizás el menor no podía recordar con claridad cómo es que finalmente había logrado a atrapar al escurridizo alfa que se negaba a quererle, más poco le importaba. Peter comprendía desde el momento en que su piel se vio teñida de negro en una caligrafía cuidadosa, que nadie más le haría feliz sino el señor Stark.

— _Alfa_. —Repitió aquel título cariñoso y ahogó un gemido al sentir la conexión entre sus pieles. Unidos permanecían por horas y lo más probable fuese que permanecieran de igual forma, por mucho tiempo más.

¿Por qué se habían negado tanto a aquel pedazo de cielo al alcance de sus dedos?

Si tan solo hubiesen aceptado las circunstancias no como una condena sino como un trazo largo que juntaba sus vidas de tal manera que se volvería imposible discernir dónde empezaba uno y dónde terminaba el otro. Como retazos y jirones del destino que se deshilachaban, solo para volverse a encontrar y entrelazarse en el infinito.

_Juntos._

_Por toda la eternidad._

**Author's Note:**

> Como todavía no sé bien, como colocar links especificos entre las notas, dejo entonces, la historia inicial del Kinktober anterior que sirve de precuela para esta.


End file.
